Prior Art
While no relevant prior art was discovered, the Schanblin U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,601 discloses a light mounted on a flexible rod, as mounted on the left side face of an automobile so that the light will be waived back and forth when the brake is applied, and the light will be turned on when the brake is applied, and turned off when the brake is released. Another patent, equally unrelated, is Wang U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,514 which provides two rearwardly-directed signal lights of different colors so that a person rearward of the automobile may see which of two colored lights are on, one indicating that the brakes are applied, the other indicating that the brakes are not applied. That same patent has a totally independent and separate motion sensor and circuitry thereof indicating when "on" that the automobile is in motion. The motion indicator and the light circuitry and the lights thereof are totally independent of the brake circuitries and lights thereof and of the motion sensor. In another equally unrelated patent, the Thurman U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,574 front and rearward signal lights of this patent are actuated and lighted thereby solely when the brake is applied when simultaneously and concurrently the automobile is in motion. Accordingly, the Thurman patent differs from a conventional brake light only in that the light is on solely as long as the motion has continued.